


Cheering on the troublemaker

by Karmahatesme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, It’s a Modern HS Au, Junko is an idiot, Leon’s kinda a dick, Like she nearly fucks a bucket, M/M, Monokuma and the Monokubs are introduced later, Multi, She also can’t drive, Violence, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmahatesme/pseuds/Karmahatesme
Summary: “I can’t believe you got us stuck in this mess!”“Me?! Last I checked, you were the one that got yourself into detention and basically begged me to help you out!”It’s hard being a top student, and when a troublemaker suddenly gets involved in your life? You know everything’s going to get much much harder.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Celestia Ludenberg, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hanamura Teruteru/Nidai Nekomaru, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg/Aoi Asahina, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s another story made by your least favourite angst author!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Yells could be heard from the end of the hallway. If anyone were to question it and go to check what was happening, they’d see Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba skateboarding down the halls at speeds faster than the teachers and other students could run.

The two were recording themselves, most likely to put up online and watch as another one of their videos went viral.

Leon, Celestia and Mondo also joined them, the five were infamous for being the worst students in the school. Each one getting more detentions than probably every student combined.

Mukuro kickflipped off the top of the stairs only to land perfectly and skate onwards down the hall, the others attempting to catch up with her.

”Jesus slow down Mukuro! I’m wearing heels for gods sake!” Celestia yelled at the student, Leon could only laugh before he nearly stumbled off his own skateboard.

Mondo just smirked before saying “Girl never gave a shit, but we gotta make sure Taka doesn’t catch us...” He growled when he said the student council members name.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the student that could always catch the five and get them into detention faster than Hina could say ‘Donuts!’.

”You mad your boyfriend got you into trouble again?” Junko teased Mondo, he glared at Junko before she skated up ahead while laughing like usual.

”He is not my boyfriend! I hate that bastard with all my heart and I swear to fuckin’ god he’s gonna get me expelled one day and I know it!” Mondo yelled after her.

The three rounded the corner only to see Junko starting to catch up to Mukuro. She never seemed to listen to them and she was the worst of the bunch, the black haired girl always got into the most trouble out of the whole group.

Once again it would happen.

Mukuro wasn’t watching where she was going and crashed into a student, the two fell to the ground and it caused a lot of commotion.

Junko passed her, picked up Mukuro’s skateboard and then left. Mondo and Celestia did the same but Leon stayed behind. Only because he was too concentrated on staring at the girl Mukuro had crashed into.

She was beautiful to say the least, her navy hair trailed down to her waist, she clutched at her head and opened her perfect aqua eyes, Leon recognised her as none other than the head cheerleader. Sayaka Maizono.

Mukuro did not have the same reaction as Leon.

”Watch it Princess!” Mukuro yelled at the cheerleader. Sayaka turned to look at who hit her and she rolled her eyes as she saw who it was. The two got up and Leon skated over to help Mukuro.

Sayaka didn’t like that there was two of them.

”I’m sorry about her...she’s just a little bitchy at times!” Leon apologised to her, he ran a hand through his spiked up hair as he gave Sayaka a warm smile.

The blue haired girl shook her head at the two, not expecting an apology from the punk.

”Just make sure you watch where the fuck you’re going bitch!” Sayaka pointed at Mukuro, the latter grumbled something under her breath before she recognised Kiyotaka’s yells and ran for it down the hall. Leon gave Sayaka one last look, he finally said “Names Leon Kuwata! Hope I can meet you again!”. The two students ran for it.

There was something about Mukuro that didn’t sit right with Sayaka, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Was it her hair? No.

Was it how she looked? No.

Was it the nickname? Possibly?

No not possibly. Definitely. How dare Mukuro just call her such a nickname! And the tone as well...like she was comparing Sayaka to some sort of spoiled brat! 

“She is so immature! I can’t believe the school hasn’t kicked her out yet!” Sayaka muttered to herself as she picked up her stuff, and walking off to her locker. Mukuro and Leon’s words circling and replaying in her mind over and over again.

’Leon was certainly a lot nicer than Mukuro, he even apologised...but he probably only did it because he wanted me to give him head or something else...’ The cheerleader sighed as she placed her folders in her locker and shut it firmly. Mukuro’s cocky look suddenly appeared in her mind.

”Idiot...” Sayaka said quietly as she walked off to her next class. Praying to whatever god that may have existed that she wouldn’t have to deal with Mukuro anymore.

To take her mind off of it, she started to message the group chat she was in, with Kyoko, the principal’s daughter. Makoto, her best friend since childhood. And Byakuya, Makoto’s boyfriend.

 _  
_ _Guys seriously what the fuck is oatmeal_

BlueberryBitch: Ya girl just got slammed into by Mukuro Ikusaba of all people

RichBitch: Rip to you ig 

EggBitch Oh no Sayaka are you ok?

LavenderBitch: if she wasn’t ok she wouldn’t be messaging the chat Makoto

EggBitch: oh right...

BlueberryBitch: yeah I’m fine but she didn’t even apologise

BlueberryBitch: She just said “Watch it Princess!” And ran off when they heard Taka

EggBitch: aw I’m sorry that happened Sayaka!

BlueberryBitch: I’m just praying she isn’t in any of my classes

LavenderBitch: while she skips all her classes anyway so it’s not like she’d willingly go to class

RichBitch: Honestly you’re overreacting Sayaka, Mukuro makes herself out to be this tough and ‘hardcore’ student when in reality she’s just a scared, pathetic human being.

BlueberryBitch: I once saw her break Kokichi’s arm because he pissed her off too much

RichBitch: never mind then fear her 

  
Sayaka chuckled a little at Byakuya’s last message before she placed her phone away, entering her chemistry classroom and sitting down at her desk, her partner was never there, Sayaka was used to it.

What Sayaka wasn’t used to was Mukuro Ikusaba walking into her classroom, and sitting down right next to her.

And that’s when Sayaka knew she was fucked.


	2. “You’re so dramatic Princess...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you! You are such a bitch!”
> 
> Mukuro shrugged in response, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. Sayaka’s eyes widened.
> 
> “Now you’re smoking?! In detention?!”
> 
> “What it’s not like it’s a big deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka hates Mukuro.
> 
> Mukuro is a tease beyond all belief.
> 
> Could I make it anymore obvious? 
> 
> TW: Cigarettes, smoking

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Sayaka whispered to Mukuro, the troublemaker gave the cheerleader a glance before she smirked.

Clicking her tongue, she leant back in her seat and raised a hand to run through her hair.

”Miss me that much Blueberry?”

Sayaka looked offended at that response. Only a few moments before, Mukuro had crashed into Sayaka and rudely yelled at her. Now? She was teasing her? When they were meant to be working?

”And why the hell would I ever miss you?” Sayaka put her head down to start work on the formula calculations the teacher had set them, but Mukuro ignored them completely and instead leant her head down and started to tease Sayaka some more.

One symbol written down...Mukuro was looking at her with those sharp, and slightly serious, aqua eyes. A number added onto it...Mukuro licked her lips. Sayaka was trying her best to concentrate but Mukuro kept distracting her in every single way possible. Eventually she had enough.

”Will you stop that?!” Sayaka said a little too loudly, catching the attention of her teacher and a few of her classmates.

”Miss Maizono, now I’m sure Miss Ikusaba wasn’t doing anything dangerous, so please keep your voice down!” Chisa spoke harshly. Sayaka sunk down in her seat, embarrassed.

Mukuro didn’t make the situation any better.

”Woooooow, Cryzono, getting into trouble like that? Lame...” Mukuro chuckled quietly and Sayaka was so close to snapping at her. But she was not willing to get detention thanks to a troublemaker just aggravating her.

Then again, it was Mukuro.

During a practical experiment, Mukuro refused to listen to what Sayaka was trying to tell her, Chisa hadn’t seemed to notice until she saw that both Sayaka and Mukuro had their goggles pushed up onto their heads, and they were dealing with dangerous chemicals.

”Sayaka! Mukuro! What did I tell you about wearing your goggles?!” Chisa stormed over to the two and stood there, a terrifying presence for the two. But Mukuro had the audacity to just laugh and smile, before saying.

”Ah sorry Miss! Just don’t really care that’s all!”

Sayaka internally screamed at the complete stupidity of her lab partner, not realising that she too would be punished.

”Both of you! Detention after school!”

The cheerleader hadn’t comprehended that it was both of them, assuming it was Mukuro that was only getting detention originally, but then when every eye was on her and Mukuro gave her a look of pride. That’s when she realised what her teacher had stated.

”Miss please! I have cheer practice after school and I can’t miss it-“

”I want no excuses! You two will be having detention together as you clearly do not care for the safety of yourselves and others!”

Sure, Sayaka could have handled detention on her own, but detention with _Mukuro_? It would only be a matter of time before the two would attempt to murder the other over irritation.

The cheerleader wouldn’t be surprised if Mukuro didn’t even go to detention.

Time sped by, classes went and finished, now Sayaka was having to go to her first ever detention with Mukuro Ikusaba of all people. Makoto showed hints of concern but Sayaka brushed it off, saying “If she tries anything I’ll just kick her! I took self defence classes for fucks sake!”.

The cheerleader opened the door to find Mukuro sitting on one of the desks, her legs falling up and down repeatedly in a smooth rhythm, no teacher or student council member in sight. Irking Sayaka slightly.

”Where is the teacher? Wasn’t Miss Yukizome supposed to watch after us?”, her eyes met Mukuro’s and immediately she noticed the look of mischief in them, this was not going to end well for either of them.

”Chisa thought you would be trustworthy enough to keep me under control...clearly that woman has never met me!” Mukuro laughed as she jumped up from her desk and stretched out. “What? Scared I’m gonna murder you or something?” The way the girl looked at Sayaka made her feel even more uneasy, but she kept her ground and walked over to her.

”No. But I am going to keep you under control! I won’t let you cause any disruption at all!” Sayaka folded her arms over her chest and glared at Mukuro, who stayed silent for a moment before she burst out into laughter, had Sayaka said something wrong? Or was Mukuro being an asshole again?

”Why on Earth are you laughing?!”

”The way you said it! It makes it sound like you’re gonna top me or some shit!” The cheerleader’s face bubbled with anger, embarrassment and fluster.

”You are such an inappropriate bitch!”

”And you’re a goody two shoes, but I bet I can still break you easily~” Mukuro winked at her, making Sayaka turn her head away in an attempt to hide her uncontrollable blush.

The tension was thick between them, with Sayaka’s indescribable hatred for the troublemaker, and Mukuro’s constant teasing towards the cheerleader. It would only be a matter of time before one snapped.

”So then, what’s the plan Bluezono?”

Sayaka almost didn’t recognise the nickname Mukuro gave her, one of the many already given.

”Well I didn’t really plan for this to happen, so I’m unsure of what to do...”

”Underprepared? I’m surprised, would have thought that someone as sophisticated and smart as you would have actually thought this out!”

“I can’t believe you! You are such a bitch!”

Mukuro shrugged in response, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it. Sayaka’s eyes widened.

“Now you’re smoking?! In detention?!”

“What it’s not like it’s a big deal!”

Mukuro blew out a puff of smoke, leaning back against the desk, giving Sayaka a raised brow look. The fire alarms wouldn’t go off because the batteries had been dead for a long while now, but nobody ever thought to check them or replace them. When Mukuro went to take in another breath of the addictive nicotine, Sayaka slapped it out of her hands.

”The fuck was that for?!”

”I am not letting you damage yourself!” Sayaka’s determination shone through, surprising Mukuro slightly, but the girl didn’t seem to like that and she grabbed Sayaka by her shoulders and pinned her to the wall.

”Listen here Blueberry, I don’t give a shit about anyone in this school, I don’t give a shit about myself either, and I especially don’t want perfect little princesses like you going around and acting like you know what’s best for me? Cause I fucking hate people like that...”

Sayaka’s eyes widened throughout the whole ordeal, she tried to get out of Mukuro’s grip but the troublemaker was too strong for her.

”Now I’m gonna make this nice and clear for you ok? Don’t. Fucking. Mess. With. Me.” With each word Mukuro pushed into her further, their faces inches apart. Sayaka’s breath left her as she could only look in fear.

”Understand?”

Sayaka wordlessly nodded, and Mukuro leant back, releasing Sayaka from her grip and grabbing her bag resting by the doorway.

”See you later dipshit, or not, that would be better for the both of us...” Mukuro turned to look at Sayaka one last time before she opened the classroom door, slamming it behind her once she left. Leaving Sayaka all alone.

The cheerleader had only one thought running through her head.

’ _What the fuck just happened?!’_


	3. The strange case of the Insomniac Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hand slammed upwards from the floor below them, breaking through the wood. 
> 
> “Ah...he has returned...”
> 
> The hand reached out to grip onto something, before it started to pull itself out, soon an arm appeared, then a chest, then a face. 
> 
> They had successfully summoned a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Mukuro and Sayaka were having detention, a certain club were having an interesting discussion.

To say that Celestia Ludenberg, Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji and Gundham Tanaka were all very close friends, would not be a surprising statement. All four students appeared to be very goth like, with a love for doing out of ordinary things and creeping out their fellow classmates.

Celestia however, was under a lot of fire recently, thanks to her being associated with the troublemaker group. Her girlfriend, Kyoko Kirigiri, didn’t seem to appreciate the fact that said goth loved to get herself into more trouble than both girls could handle. Leading to arguments arising and tensions being created.

Even if it seemed that every high order student was against her, Celestia knew that the ‘Insomniac Squad’ (A foolish nickname given to them by Junko Enoshima, it spread around and the four friends were doomed to be called that for all eternity...or until they graduated) would be there to help.

Kirumi Tojo was one of the top students at Hope’s Peak High School, with spectacular grades and being loved by all teachers, it shocked everyone when it was revealed that she was dating the outcast, Maki Harukawa, the girl that was also deemed as the scariest person in their school. Of course, the whispers and snarky comments didn’t stop Kirumi and Maki from staying together, in fact it only strengthened their love.

Korekiyo Shinguji was a strange boy at times, usually found giving such cryptic comments or mumbling incomprehensible things under his thick mask. He was currently dating Rantaro Amami, aka the heartthrob. The boy was an explorer, known for his looks and charming personality, it made sense that the two students would click so easily.

Finally there was Gundham Tanaka, a rather closed off individual, yet showed off his love for his Dark Devas, 4 hamsters that showed true fear and power, even if they were trapped in a seemingly adorable and fluffy body. Gundham was currently crushing on his best friend, Kazuichi Souda. Kazuichi was a part time mechanic, one that always reeked of oil and well...soda! There were many unique things about the boy, but most notably was his shark like teeth, which once got stuck in one of the many cafeteria tables after he was dared to bite into it by Hiyoko Saionji.

Nobody knew anything about Celestia, that’s why she was one of the most mysterious students of the school, not even Kyoko could figure out what Celestia was like, most of their knowledge relied on the fact that Celestia was in a group of troublemakers and she was friends with goths.

This girl had more secrets than any other student, yet none would ever be shown to the world.

The four students had closed the blinds in the classroom they had claimed as theirs. Shutting and locking the door before they lit some candles and placed them on specific desks, pushed the ones in the middle away to show a seemingly plain floorboard. Korekiyo kneeled down and grabbed one part of the floor, and lifted it up slightly to reveal a small box. Carefully lifting the box out of the floor and sealing it up again. The masked boy brought the box over to the other three students. Opening it carefully the items that they had obtained last time remained.

A small cracked devils horn, a vial of blood, a kitchen knife, and red paint.

Each item was necessary for the ritual.

Kirumi carefully painted out the summoning circle, before she then added a small drop of blood from the vial into the very centre of said circle. Gundham placed the demon horn down on top of the blood, and Celestia finished off the job by bringing up the knife and stabbing it right into the horn. Before she walked away to go to the final coordinate of the circle. She took North, Korekiyo took South, Kirumi took East, and Gundham took West.

An uneasy silence remained in the room, before a low rumble was heard. Each goth held their breath, waiting in patience for their visitor from another plane of existence.

A hand slammed upwards from the floor below them, breaking through the wood. 

“Ah...he has returned...”

The hand reached out to grip onto something, before it started to pull itself out, soon an arm appeared, then a chest, then a face. 

They had successfully summoned a demon.

The door to the classroom was forcibly kicked open, the lights turned on, earning a hiss from the demon that was finally crawling out of the floor, it dived back in, leaving the insomniacs to only stare in disappointment. Anger overtook each one as they went to yell at whoever interrupted their session.

Kyoko Kirigiri, Celestia’s girlfriend of 10 months and the schools esteemed private investigator, whether it was a students phone gone missing or a demon being found wandering the schools, she was on the case.

And now she stood there, a darkened expression on her face as she glared at Celestia with a look of disappointment.

The twin drilled girl got up and dusted her miniskirt off, only for her hand to be grabbed by Kyoko and she was dragged out of the classroom. Celestia expected her girlfriend to be mad, which she couldn’t blame her for.

”What the fuck were you thinking Celestia?” Kyoko asked her as they walked down one of the many hallways of the school, it was empty now, one of the only times when the school could be quiet.

”I...I’m not sure...I just thought the idea of summoning a real life demon was so...exciting!” That was obviously the wrong word to use, Kyoko let go of Celestia’s hand, the detective wrapped her letterman jacket around her tighter, Celestia had bought it for her before they started dating, and Kyoko had kept it in near perfect condition.

The two walked in an awkward silence for a moment, Kyoko finally spoke up.

”I was scared you were gonna get hurt, I didn’t want to risk that...I know it’s stupid of me to think that but...I lov- care for you a lot...” Kyoko smoothly ran over her mistake of nearly saying ‘I love you’.

A small blush tinted at Celestia’s cheeks before she stopped in place, she turned to face Kyoko who turned back confused as to why she stopped, only to be kissed by her girlfriend.

The two stayed there, in a world of their own, they kissed slowly and gently, entranced with one another. When they pulled away for air, Kyoko hugged Celestia softly, which the goth then returned.

”My darling, I know you believe that I may have been in danger, but I can assure you that I am fine and I will be fine as long as I have my other friends with me...” She whispered to Kyoko, the detective remained silent and still for a moment before she nodded her head and pulled away from the hug.

”Ok...ok ok...I understand Celestia, and...sorry for interrupting your little summoning session...” Kyoko rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Celestia giggled slightly before she took Kyoko’s hand in her own, leather gloves touching delicate pale skin, and the two continued their walk down the hall, and to the entrance of the school.

”Would you care to join me for some tea...Detective?” Celestia teased.

Kyoko blushed slightly before she smiled a little and nodded.

”Tea would be lovely, Lesti...”

The two broke out into a fit of giggles as they made their way down the steps and into the courtyard, the sun starting to slowly set.

‘Sure it looked beautiful, but it was nothing compared to Kyoko’ Celestia thought to herself, a bright smile for once revealed on her usual neutral face.

Maybe the girl could let one secret out.

She was deeply in love with Kyoko Kirigiri, and nothing could ever change that...


End file.
